


tell him i cook

by anarcheologist (sensalito)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Basketball Player Derek, Friends AU, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/anarcheologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What, so you go over there, you tell him you think he’s cute, what’s the worst that could happen?"</p><p>"He could hear me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell him i cook

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a photoset on tumblr and suddenly fic?? idk
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." Stiles grabbed Allison's arm.

They'd been walking around the campus to get acquainted with the grounds but were now standing immobile in the middle of the grass.

"What what what what?" The girl looked at him, then around, eyes wide.

Stiles was looking straight ahead at a group of people, unblinking. "Derek Hale. I didn’t know he was back in Beacon Hills, he is so hot." The young man sighed.

Allison squinted against the sunlight in the direction of said guy. "Ya think?"

"The muscles of Sin, wham bam Hale, did you see his last match?" Stiles licked his lips, eyes a little glassy.

"No, was he any good in it?" Allison frowned. They'd been staring at the guy for a few minutes now, she hoped noone would notice. It was starting to get a little weird. Especially with Stiles all but drooling. Dude had seemingly lost all brain power.

Stiles turned his head toward her, looking at her incredulously.

"Allison, he like, totally changed basketball."

The girl looked skeptic. "Wow, so why don’t you go talk to him?"

"Oh, yeah. Right." He shook his head, grimacing.

Allison huffed. "What, so you go over there, you tell him you think he’s cute, what’s the worst that could happen?"

Stiles widened his eyes and enunciated exaggeratedly. "He could hear me."

They paused, looking at each other in silence before Allison turned on her heels and walked toward Derek.

"OK, I’m doin’ it for ya."

Stiles tried to grab her arm, flailing slightly in panic. "Oh Allison don’t, don’t you dare, don’t, don’t." he hissed, but the girl was almost halfway there. "Tell him I cook...?" He called desperately.

The young woman did a quick pirouette on herself sending a wink and a smirk at him. 'Damn her and her confidence.' he thought morosely.

She tapped on Derek's shoulder, smiling as he turned around. "Excuse me. Hi."

"Hi?" Hale eyed her suspiciously.

"Um, this is gonna sound kinda goofy but uhhm, my friend over there, who cooks by the way, um, he thinks you’re cute." Allison pointed in Stiles' direction, who turned bright red, flailed a bit again before giving an awkward little wave.

Hale turned back to Allison slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"So what, he's a little... flaily. But like, he's really cute, and may I remind you he cooks. And bakes. And dances doing it. And-" She paused. "OK, we’re gettin’ kinda off track here. Um, I was supposed to come here and tell you my friend thinks you’re cute. So what should I tell him?"

Derek contemplated the boy a few meters away, silently. He did a little moue before turning to her. "You can tell him to come tell me himself."

Allison squinted. "This isn't some kind of play to turn him down in a really mean way, is it?"

The man raised the other eyebrow. "...No?"

The young woman raised her eyebrows right back. "Was that a question or an affirmation?"

The man seemed taken aback. "Affirmation?"

"Mmm." She hummed, squinting at him, then left.

Stiles was chewing on his hoodie's strings nervously, looking at her coming back, and spit them out quickly once she was back in hearing range, flailing a hand out towards the older man. "So, what did he say?"

"Well, he doesn't punctuate like a normal person, but I think he thinks you're cute too. He told me he wanted you to go to him yourself to ask him out." She said, smiling at his friend's hopeful face. "See, that was easy!"

Stiles' smiled back widely and he bit his lip, looking quickly at Derek before turning back to her, smile slipping. "Wait, did he say those exact words or are you extrapolating?"

"Well-" She began but Stiles groaned, looking completely dejected all of a sudden.

"Ally, why did you get my hopes up like that." He whined, already looking around for somewhere to flee and hide in for awhile.

The girl grabbed his arm. "No wait I swear he-"

"Please, don't." He said softly, looking morose.

The young woman gave him a look and flicked his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed at the sore spot, glaring at her.

Allison put her hands on her waist. "Listen to me, you dumbass." The young man pouted. "Listen. He said, word for word, that if you had something to say he wanted you to come and tell him yourself. So now, shoo. Go get him." She gave him a little push.

Allison watched as Stiles flailed again, somewhat making his bizarre moves seem kind of graceful. She looked as he took a few steps before stopping and looking back at her. She made motions with her hands, mouthing 'GO!' and she watched him take a deep breath before straightening and starting to walk again. Then he stopped. Then walked. Stopped again. Walked. Allison almost wanted to facepalm.

Derek was watching everything from his place a few meters away, feeling like an awkward teenager again, wondering if the young man would ever manage to get to him or if he should help him or what. He was contemplating what to do, his resting glare face full on, then realized he was indeed glaring at the younger man and tried to change his face to something friendlier. He did actually want the brunet to come talk to him. He was pretty cute.

Stiles didn't even know what most of his body parts were doing. He had a whiff of courage on a breath in then it all went away on the breath out. He could feel Allison's half encouraging, half judging stare on his back the whole time and he wanted to cry a little. He was doing his best, okay? He concentrated on his goal thinking it would be easier. How wrong was he. Said goal was glaring intently at him and Stiles stopped, wondering what course to take. To run or not to run. Then the "goal"'s face did something weird and Stiles took a step back.

Finally, the older man's face settled on something vaguely resembling a standard friendly face. Well, vaguely is the key word here. It looked really strange and not at all natural, frankly out of place somewhat. Then, by some divine intervention, (as Stiles was sort of hoping for a clear definite sign here, with all the mixed signals and all) Derek raised his hand, not even moving it, just letting it hang in the air, and offered a quarter of a smile.

Stiles smiled back goofily at the adorable sight. Here was his sign.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with the end, so I would really like to know your opinion on this mess.
> 
> You can find me at [hoechlinswife](hoechlinswife.tumblr.com)
> 
> [This](http://feralderek.tumblr.com/post/107836185471/teen-wolf-in-friends-quotes-part-5) is the photoset that got me writing again.
> 
> Also I might make this a series cause feralderek's photoset really make me laugh a lot and inspire me.


End file.
